


On a Borrowed Time

by SigridStorrada



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigridStorrada/pseuds/SigridStorrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his and he was hers. As long as Greyjoy wasn’t around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Just let me know about them.

„Are your brother and that Greyjoy boy dating?” Jeyne asked in a small voice, tensed as Sansa turned to her. A silence fell for a moment, when Sansa was looking at Jeyne carefully.  
“No, they are not” she said finally. Jeyne looked relived, shy hopeful smile on her face.  
“They are not” Sansa continued “but as long as Theon Greyjoy is around you don’t have much chance.”  
  
  
Greyjoy had gone and she finally got her chance. Without Theon being around it goes surprisingly smoothly and naturally. They had been talking. Then they had kissed and not much later done more than kissing. She didn’t know why Robb fell for her though it didn’t matter that much. He was hers. Not as much as she was his, she knew that but it was enough for her that he accepted her love.  
She was his and he was hers. As long as Greyjoy wasn’t around.  
  
  
“You love him?” Jeyne asked softly and it was strange how at once Robb knew who did she mean.  
“He is like a brother to me” he explained, apparently surprised by her suspicions, though his face softened in the way she knew was for Theon only. She smiled and held him tightly.  
“I believe you” but she really meant _I want to believe you._  
  
  
“I can’t get in touch with him.”  
Jeyne said nothing, she didn’t know what to. She put a hand on Robb’s arm instead, trying to comfort him.  
“He should be back by now.”  
She already knew it. It was pathetic how she had been counting days to Theon’s return. Counting the time left for her and Robb. Then Greyjoy vanished and she started to hope that he’s not coming back. It felt wrong, when she was looking at Robb she felt so guilty, but what could she do? She wasn’t as selfless as he saw her.  
  
  
They had married though Robb’s mother had been opposed.  
“I love her” was the only explanation he had given Catelyn Stark.  
Jeyne had stopped to worry. He gave a word, they had exchanged vows. But what she was trying to ignore was that Theon Greyjoy was the only reason that could made Robb Stark break his vow.  
  
  
“He’s back.” said Jon and a shiver went down Jeyne’s spine.  
Why now, why after all this time?  
“Will we tell Robb?”  
It took a long time before she spoke.  
“He finally got over him. I don’t want make Robb going through it again.”  
Jon nodded and she wasn’t sure that she choose right.  
  
  
“Can I see Robb Stark?” a guy standing in the door of their flat said. _Theon Greyjoy said._ She had recognized him immediately, even if he was different, not a boy, but a grown man with a sad eyes yet the same grin on his mouth.  
“I think you should go” her voice was calm and quiet as she spoke looking at him hard before closing the door.  
 _You won’t hurt him again._  
  
  
Jeyne couldn’t tell when they stopped loving each other. She could only recall when they decided to went their separate ways.  
“Before you go. Theon is back. I should told you before but…”  
“But you were afraid.” Robb interrupted. It touched something in her, something she had thought was gone for a long time. “I know he is back. I have knew it for a long time.”  
“And you didn’t go for him? You didn’t left me?”  
“Why should I did it back then?”  
“Oh, you should. “ Jeyne smiled sadly and took his hand.  
“You still love Theon. Go for him. It would be stupid if you don’t.”  
  
  
“You are still the same” Theon said laughing into Robb’s auburn curls.  
“But you are different” Robb pulled back a bit, his fingers tracing scars on Theon’s arms. Theon didn’t say a word. Didn’t smile. Just looked at him, his face serious, and it was more than any answer. “And so am I”  
“Only on the surface.” Theon tugged him closer. “Actually you are still the same honorable ass.”  
“And this is the nicest you can be. This, though, doesn’t change.”  



End file.
